


After a long day

by Kaioken95



Series: Mallek Week 2021 [7]
Category: Hiveswap
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human/Troll Society (Homestuck), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Biting, Boyfriends, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, French Kissing, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Licking, Love Bites, M/M, Mallek Week (Hiveswap), Mallek Week 2021, Neck Kissing, Sexual Tension, Short, Teasing, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-23 03:53:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30049497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: After a long stressful day of working in the office, Mallek comes home and begins to unwind with his favorite pass time... Teasing his boyfriend.Mallek Week 2021 - Day 7: Free Day
Relationships: Mallek Adalov/Original Character(s)
Series: Mallek Week 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201268
Kudos: 2





	After a long day

**Author's Note:**

> Another self-indulgent is between my OC, Zack and Mallek, lately, I've been really inspired by a friend's art of Mallek as an office worker and I came up with this piece. I had a lot of fun with this year's Mallek Week and I loved writing all these pieces.
> 
> This is a matured theme piece, containing making out, biting, and brief groping between boyfriends.
> 
> Please enjoy this piece and feedback is greatly appreciated.

* * *

It had been a long day at the office, to say that Mallek was tired would be an understatement. The commute to and from work was always a long trip, and today had been a rough shift, mountains of paperwork, losing half his documents when the servers crashed, adding an additional 3 hours onto his workload. He was just relieved to be home, and not have to think of work until tomorrow...

Mallek drops his bag off by the door, and kicks his shoes off, removes his jacket, and throws it on the hook, then loosening his tie. He makes his way down the hallway, until he reaches the doorway for the kitchen, peering into the room, a lazily grin appears on his face. 

Zack was sitting at the table, he had his back to the doorway and was wearing headphones, so he hadn’t heard Mallek come in. His head was gently swaying along to the beat of whatever song he was listening to. He was wearing one of Mallek’s blue t-shirts, some long grey pants, and socks. Seeing the human always made Mallek peep up a little, and he walks up behind Zack and with no warning, he just taps Zack’s shoulders, which of course made the other flinch, as Mallek spooked him. 

“Oh geez!” A short gasp as he looks to see Mallek, and he chuckles, removing his headphones. “Hey, you scared me. I didn’t hear ya come in...”

“Obviously, these are at full blast.” Mallek teases as he can clearly hear the song. 

“Sorry about that...'' He apologizes for scaring Zack before he leans close and kisses his cheek.

“Ah, it’s okay.” Zack smiles, a light dust of blush spreads on his cheek. 

Mallek hums, before he locks his arms around Zack’s neck, leaning against him. A small yawn slips out from his lips, he has a rather sweet smell, probably from his aftershave that he wore, mixed in with his natural scent. It was a smell that Mallek associated with the other and it served to relax him. 

“You look tired... Long day huh?” Zack assumes Mallek would only get like this during very tiring shifts. Sometimes he would come home and go straight to their room and crash on the bed. 

“Mm-hmm. Don’t get me started...” Mallek answers as he lazily starts planting kisses on Zack’s head. 

“I won’t. You’re home at least so just relax okay.” Zack reaches up and gently strokes the side of Mallek’s face.

“I need to do a grocery run tomorrow since there's not a lot of things in here to cook, so I’ve ordered some pizza earlier, it should be here in like 30 minutes or less.” Zack says as he had planned to make them dinner after he got back from his classes, but they had forgotten to do a major shopping for food and ingredients. 

“Sounds good…” Mallek answers as he could go for pizza, he didn’t even need to ask the other which ones he got, as Zack already knew what his favorite was. 

“Okay, I’m gonna get out of these clothes and hop in the shower.” He says, hesitantly released Zack from his hug, but his hands were now holding onto his shoulders. 

He laughs, as an idea pops into his head. “Would you like to join me?” That offer earns him a giggle from Zack who looks up at him, their eyes meeting again.

“As tempting as that sounds, and it really does… But should be here for when the food comes.”   
“Aww.” Mallek pouts, but that was a fair excuse, wouldn’t want the delivery to show, and they were both preoccupied to answer the door with their fun times in the shower. 

Zack looks at that face and then sighs softly, and stands up from his seat. “How about a compromise.” He says before turns around, facing him, placing his hands on each side of Mallek’s face, gently holding him as he softly presses his lips on Mallek’s.

Mallek’s cheeks flush a shade of blue, his hands find their way to Zack’s hips. His lips open allowing for Mallek’s tongue to enter his mouth, the faint taste of a cigarette, and coffee and were still on the troll’s tongue, along with the metallic tinge of his piercing. Deepening their kiss, they tightly hold each other, they move across the kitchen as Mallek playfully pushes Zack up against the counter, he then moves his hand down and lifts his boyfriend up onto the counter, Zack’s legs cross around Mallek’s waist, and arms wrap around him. Mallek breaks off their kiss, a soft moan as he then starts to kiss his neck, which makes Zack tilt his neck, feeling his lips against his skin. 

“Mm-!” Zack gasps feeling the sharp prick from Mallek’s fangs biting his neck. 

Another hiss when he bites him again, he can feel Mallek’s smirk as the other continues to mark his neck, followed by gentle licks which causes a tickling sensation on Zack’s skin. Just then as they were about to get into, their both snapped back to reality by the ringing noise. There’s a pause between, as Mallek slightly pulls away from, his forehead pushing on Zack’s. They both chuckle, as Zack looks over to see his phone ringing, Mallek glances over, smirking as he then slowly looks back to his boyfriend. 

“You gonna answer that? It’s not like you to ignore a phone call.” Mallek teases how nice Zack is, so polite and well mannered, but that was one of his positive traits. 

“I really should-” Before he can even finish Mallek cuts him off with another kiss, attempting to make him focus on him. “M-mallek… Mallek, come on.” He says his name, between their kiss, as much he wanted to continue he should probably get that. But that was easier said than done.

He gently pushes Mallek back a little, and hops off the counter, and reaches for his phone. “Hey dude, how’s it going!” Zack answers with his usual cheery tone, a smile on his face when he hears the voice on the other end. It was one of his university friends. 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m okay. What’s up?” 

His focus is on his friend now, as Mallek sighs under his breath, but then smirks as he walks over to Zack, he was going to test his limits with the other. Mallek lets Zack continue his conversation, as he wraps his arms around his waist, hugging from behind. Zack can feel his warm breath against the back of his neck, followed by the sensation of his lips on his skin. His eye twitches as he finds it difficult to keep focus. 

“Y-yeah. I’ve started the assignment b-but… It’s a little more complicated than I thought…” He keeps having to pause and trips on his words when Mallek’s lips trail along down to his shoulder, once again feeling his bite.

He mouths the words ‘stop’ and ‘knock it off' but he couldn’t help but smile at the rather childish antics of Mallek who was usually so mature and reserved, but being alone with him and he was comfortable enough to behave like him. He very much enjoyed playing these games with Zack, wanting to see how long he would break before giving in, after all, he always won their little games.

“H-hey sorry, but could you call me bACK-” Zack’s sudden outburst is due to the fact when he feels Mallek’s hand slip under his shirt, his nails gently dragging along his stomach. 

“N-nothing! I’m fine it was Noth-! Mmm…” A moan slips out as Mallek’s hand travels further down, below his waist, his cheeks flush a dark shade of blush as Mallek is grinning.

“Sorry, I gotta go! I’ll call you back in a bit.” Zack apologizes before abruptly cutting the call off, he places his phone back on the table, looks at Mallek, his face is mixed with annoyance and fluster. 

“Not fair…” He says as Mallek just shows him a cheeky, toothy grin. 

**…**

A little while later, the two are sitting at the table, two large boxes of pizza, one Hawaiian, and one double pepperoni. He had a soda can with Alternian text on it, and Zack had a tall glass of water. Mallek has freshly showered, dressed in one of Zack’s orange shirts, some dark blue shorts, and fluffy pink slippers, his glasses are back on. The pair were sitting opposite each other, enjoying their dinner, Mallek’s husktop on next to him, he wanted to check something and update a new program. 

Zack was eating a slice, he had deep bite marks on his neck and shoulder, and if someone on the outside had X-ray vision they would see the other fresh marks hidden by his clothing. It didn’t escalate to anything further as Mallek was content with teasing Zack enough, he went to shower and change into clothes, and then the food arrived. These moments with his boyfriend were his and no one else, he didn’t have to worry about work, deadlines, and reports, and Zack didn’t have to worry about assignments and essays, these evenings between his work and Zack’s classes were their moments to enjoy.

“So is there anything you want me to get tomorrow, you can text me a list of stuff.” Zack asks as they had enough pizza for the rest of the night and possibly the morning, but they would need to get some actual items to make meals.

“Hmm. I’ll have a look around in a bit and give a list of stuff.” Mallek says as he wasn’t too sure until he checked their fridge and pantry. 

“No worries.” Zack takes another mouthful of his slice. 

Mallek pops open his can and takes a swig for his beverage. “Just let me know how much it costs, and I’ll send over half.” 


End file.
